The Power of Weakness
by swanqueenary81
Summary: Swanqueen! This is a fanfiction based on an amazing video that was posted on youtube. With the permission of the owner of the video I have started this fanfiction. Please watch the video and comment on it, it is by far one of the best SWANQUEEN fan videos I've ever seen. Swanqueen all the way, will they be able to save their love tragedy hits. Watch video here: /We0x0XgTn7M
1. Chapter 1

This fanfiction was written thanks to our friend Wursuf, who made an amazing swanqueen fanfiction video. Please watch it, and leave the video your comments, I would also appreciate any feedback on my story, I will be posting chapters regularly.

Please understand that I do not own any of these characters they belong to the writers of once upon a time, I also do not own this video, and have permission to write about this video.

hope you all enjoy it..

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1.<p>

The mere thought of endless mornings without the sun, is one that could be catastrophic. Breathing without air is a task that is impossible, yet somehow possible, to those who wake up every morning to a day without the person they love without the sun that brightens there day or without the air that fills their lungs. Love is weakness, is a thought we keep true to our hearts, but a life without love is like living in the past and not allowing yourself to find you future. Love, True Love is nothing less then magical.

This was not suppose to happen. This ending was one that I had never been able to even imagine. How could she do this to me, how could she leave me like this.

"Emma how could you do this". Regina cried clutching the pillow under her chin.

"How could you leave me?" She asked closing her eyes and holding on to that pillow as if it could save her.

Memories flushed through her mind of the years that had brought her to where she was at this moment. She let them overcome her mind as she remembered the women who had changed her whole life. The women who had taught her how to love again, the women that had showed her that love... that love is not weakness... that love, true love exists. Tears streamed down her face as she recalled their less then pleasant start where all she wanted was for the blonde to disappear, to leave Storybrooke and never return. Regina cringed when the memory of her distasteful words with Emma hit her mind.

"This is my town, you are leaving Storybrooke" she had told Emma when she arrived, because the fear of losing Henry was to much to bare.

Yet Emma stayed the threats did not't get to her, she actually worked harder at getting to know Regina. Emma was the only one that ever asked questions the only one that truly ever cared. Emma may have been Henrys birth mother but that was not't the only reason she stayed in Storybrooke, she stayed for Regina too, and as much as she hated her for it she loved her she loved the blonde with her entire heart. The heart she had forgotten she possessed until Emma reminded her, the heart that she believed was small and black,now beat in her chest bigger and redder then ever. Daniel she thought, Daniel had been her true love but not even Daniel had made her feel the things the sheriff had, not even Daniel's death had made her hurt as much as Emma being gone. She hated Emma she hated her, how could she make me fall in love with her how could she change my whole life and then leave how could she take my heart with her.

Regina looks up and finally opens her eyes, she shakes her head while the tears escape from her eyes and fall to the pillow still clutched tight to her chest.

"I am sorry Emma, I should not be blaming this on you, how could I, you did this for me, I am sorry, I am so sorry." tears fell like a desolate river without a barricade. and there with the memories of Emma was where Regina fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Henry came home after school and knew exactly where he could find her, he walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich, he grabbed a bottle of water and headed up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and found his mother asleep holding his pillow to her chest, he found her like this everyday after school, everyday for the last 3 weeks . She never left the mansion, she only ate when Henry forced her, and getting dressed in something other than pajamas was a thing of the past. Snow visited occasionally to help Henry convince Regina to eat, although they weren't the best of friends Snow had accepted the relationship between Emma and Regina and knew how much hurt Regina was feeling, she knew her daughter would want her to be there.

Henry entered the room, huffing as he saw his mother still wearing the same clothes she had been in for the past 3 days. He set the sandwich down on the night stand and sat behind his mother on the bed.

"Mom, wake up, its time to eat...Mom get up, you need to eat and then take a shower and change we are going to dinner at grandmas house tonight, get up."

"I am not hungry, and I showered yesterday and I don't feel like going anywhere, I am going to keep sleeping." Regina said with her eyes still closed and without moving.

"No, you did not shower yesterday you showered 3 days ago, you don't even know what day it is anymore. No, you are getting up, you are getting out of bed, did it ever occur to you, that this hurts me too, that this is killing me too, and that I need my mother to wake up and take a shower and eat and then comfort me, so that we can both wake up and find a solution, find a way to get Emma back here, find a way to fix this? GET UP or I will get you up."

He stood abruptly and turned to exit, but Regina grabbed on to his wrist. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up into her sons glossy orbs. She wanted to say she was sorry, she wanted to tell him he was right, but for some reason the air in her lungs had no intention of letting her speak, so instead she reached for him and brought him into her embrace on his bed. He did not cry though, no instead he slept, he slept for the first time in weeks. She looked down at her son and smiled.

"You remind me of Emma, you have all of her fight, all of her will and all of her good, who would have ever thought she would love me and that I would love her... its absurd really," a chuckle escaping her throat as she gently played with Henry's hair. " she fought for me, she never stopped, she..."

Henry cut her off with a groggy voice.

"Tell me the story, tell me everything, I need to know what happened to her, I know you think I am still a child, but I am not I deserve to know. I want you to start at the beginning when Emma arrived in Storybrooke and I want you to tell me everything, I miss her, and your memories will help me. Tell me a story mommy like when I was a baby. "

Regina looked down at the young man still half asleep in her arms, he was not her little boy anymore, he had lived to much to be naive, she had to give him what he asked. A croaked smile glazed her lips as she began to tell the story, her story. their story, the most important story.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is all written as if Regina is speaking to Henry. She is telling him the story of her and Emma. He is asleep and she is talking to him.

"I was going crazy you were no where to be found, I knew that you were stubborn and that you and me could not stop fighting. I never thought that you had run away, that you had left, I thought something had happened to you, that someone had remembered that I was the evil queen, and that they had taken you as revenge. So many thoughts flew through my mind and I let it all go on Graham, he came over to help me find you but instead I just yelled at him, he was suppose to be the sheriff and he was suppose to be watching you, well I had his heart so in my mind that was his only purpose to... well to serve me.

The door bell rang and my heart just stopped, I thought it could be you, but you had a key and would have just come in, so I thought the worst, that something must have happened to you. I opened the door and saw you and relief flooded my body, but it was short lived, because there she was this blonde skinny thing in a tacky red leather jacket, looking at me like she had killed my cat. So somehow I knew who she was before you said it, I knew she had to be your birth mother because that face was the same face you made every time you did something you knew was wrong. When I hugged you and you walked away screaming that she was your mother, is the last time I sincerely remember my heart beating in my chest.

What is your name, I asked her, and she answered like a frightened two year old, Emma, Emma Swan, I made a mental note to kill all the swans in the river as soon as that conversation was over, funny how I can actually remember thinking that. "

How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you'd ever tasted, those are the words that started everything because sometimes I wonder would she have stayed if I had not invited her in if I had not wanted her to leave so bad. Would she have stayed what if I had just thanked her for bringing you home, and then gone inside and just left her standing there, she may have left. We will never know I guess. Of course I did not know this then but I am glad she did not leave, I am glad that your stubborn mother stayed to make my life hell."

The smile on Regina's face could have lit up the room at that moment, she closed her eyes to remember to bathe in the thoughts, but never once letting go of that smile.

"She came and I gave her the apple cider I had promised. To be honest, I even thought about poisoning it briefly, but then I remembered you were upstairs, and you would have known it was me because I would not have known what to do with her body, and then I would have had to clean up, and I had already spent the whole day cleaning up. So I shook the thought away quickly. It's horrible Dear, I did not even think there was anything wrong with me thinking that way until recently, it was perfectly normal to weigh my options when it came to killing someone.. strange isn't it. We sat and talked and I just wanted her to leave and I thought she was going to."

Her smile returned as she looked down at her sleeping son, a yawn crossed her lips briefly as she continued.

"Yet me and you both know Henry that she did not leave instead she tried to get under my skin, she tried to figure me out. Ha, what was she thinking, trying to figure me out, she had no idea what she was getting her self into.

Why is everyone running away from you Regina? How in the hell did you get like this. Those were the words that hit me the hardest, because everyone did fear me and until she said it I had no problem with it. Everyone was suppose to fear me I was their queen. When she asked me this, I remember thinking of your grandparents wedding and how I ruined it, I walked in with such determination, I basically floated across the hall floor. I shall destroy your happiness, I yelled at them waiting for fear to tear them apart, but instead they stood their ground, which until this day gets to me.

The truth is Henry I feared Emma ever since that day, because when I was getting ready to cast the curse I was warned that nothing could stop me, that the only thing that could stop me would be Snow and Charmings unborn child. It would cause an emptiness inside of me, that there would be a void I would never be able to fill, yet I... well I did it

anyway and yes I killed my father for it, I just wanted to be happy Henry and somehow the cost was worth it, the price of this magic was worth it. It scares me to think about that, about how careless I was. So yes, I the mayor of Storybrooke the evil queen of the enchanted forest feared the skinny blonde women in the tight jeans and ugly leather red jacket. Funny isn't it.

Well lets see I feared that she would take you away from me, but quickly that worry changed, I no longher thought she would take you away I feared that she was making me soft, that she had some sort of power over me, that she was changing me. She would probably be giving me her 'shut up' eyes right now, but you know when I noticed she loved me, we were in my office and she was looking at me with such disappointment because all she wanted was for me to call her Emma, so instead I called her Sheriff or Ms. Swan, anything but Emma just to keep her from what she wanted, just to hurt her a little, just to keep her away. As I was leaving I walked passed her, and said I hope you find what you are looking for, and almost inaudibly she muttered, 'you'. I did not't even flinch I kept walking like I did not even hear her. That night I did not sleep at all, maybe I had imagined it maybe it was all in my head. That's the night I came into your room and told you I was stepping out that I wouldn't be long, and you asked me a million questions. When I finally told you I was going to talk to Emma, you smiled and got back in your bed and said 'Good Luck'. I always wondered what you meant, but I guess you knew, you knew before we even did.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the continuation of the story Regina is telling to Henry, it is no longer her speaking it is more of a memory.

* * *

><p>3 knocks and 7 minutes ;;ater the apartment door opened revealing a very sleepy and very disoriented blonde. Her eyes widened as soon as they locked on to Regina's eyes<p>

"Regina is everything alright, what happened, please tell me Henry is ok?" Emma basically yelled.

"Yes Ms... Emma, Yes Emma everything is fine, I just need to talk to you. I have something on my mind that is keeping me awake and I needed to just talk to you."

Emma just stared at her in awe but could not't formulate any words.

"May I come in Emma?"

"Yes, I am sorry I just... yes of course come in. Do you want some water or coffee maybe?" Emma slurred.

"That's ok, I want to make this brief, I wanted to ask you something and I want you to be truthful. Why do you act like you care about me, why is it so easy for you to be around me. Emma don't you think I am evil, don't you see me as a villain, you don't seem to be afraid of me yet you should..."

Emma reached over and grabbed Regina's hand without hesitation, she cut Regina off.

"No, Regina that is not true, I don't see you as a villain, villians don't have hearts, and you Regina, you have a heart. I can prove it."

Emma moved closer to Regina lifting their intertwined hands, bringing both of their hands up to Regina's chest.

"Feel that?, That is your heart Regina."

Tears streamed down the evil queens face as she looked into emerald orbits, she quickly retracted her hands from Emma's and stood.

"What are you doing here, what do you want Ms. Swan". Regina said angrily.

"My name is Emma. Please don't speak to me like you don't know me. For all of my life I've been alone, and then I came here, and there is one simple reason I stayed in Storybrooke and that is you, I wanted to get to know you. Henry told me you were evil, and somehow I thought that was the most amazing way to be seen by someone the truth is I don't believe your evil Regina I believe evil isn't born its made, and you are like this because someone made you this way, but I know this isn't you, this is a piece of you that got distorted, but not ruined.'

Emma reached over to grab Regina's hand, but this time her try was unsuccessful, Regina pulled back, wiped at her face and walked towards the door.

"Have a good night Ms. Swan please forget we had this conversation, it was naive of me to have thought that you could be an adult for 5 minutes." she said holding back her tears as she reached for the doorknob, opening the door slightly before Emma's body pushed abruptly against it closing it shut.

"I am not sure who you are talking about because to me it seems I am the only adult here, I am telling you the truth, you basically asked me if I am afraid of you. No Regina I am not afraid of you, not in the least. I am not afraid of you because I L... because I care about you."

Regina could not hide the disappointment in her heart, it was all over her face, and Emma could see it yet do nothing about it, as much as she wanted to speak she could not't formulate any words that would help the situation. Emma cared about her she believed to even love her but the fear of being rejected by Regina was to much to bare.

"Again have a great night Ms. Swan don't forget you have to pick up Henry for school tomorrow morning, thank you."

They could not't even look at each other it hurt to much, they were to much alike both afraid to get hurt both afraid to hurt the other


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is rated M. This is swanqueen sexy time. If you do not want to read this skip the chapter. Watch the video associated with this fanfiction if you haven't already.

* * *

><p>Henry began to turn in Regina's arms causing her to come back to reality, she had not even realized that she was crying. She got up slowly and put the blanket over Henry and walked out the door. She took a breath as she pawed away at the tears streaming slowly down her face. She walked into the bathroom that belonged to the master bedroom and began to run a bath as the tears from her face continued to descend. Once again she wiped away at them and remembered what her mother had always told her.<p>

"love is weakness" Cora would always say and she was right, but Emma had always been worth it.

Regina dipped her body slowly into the hot water that shaped her body. She closed her eyes and continued to think of that day. The day Emma had confessed her love, the day her entire world changed.

"Don't Leave" she whispered almost inaudibly.

She turned around and they stared into each others souls, seeing each other for the first time, feeling the others love.

Emma got closer, their breath touching the others lips as the stared into each others eyes. Emma closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to those of the women before her, the women that she truly loved.

Their love was silent they just stared into each other, looking to complete their thoughts, looking for the other to show what they felt.

They kissed each other passionately they kissed each other like nothing else mattered. They ascended the mansion stairs without ever separating, loosing articles of clothing as they made their way upstairs. The master bedroom door swung open revealing two bodies that couldn't keep their hands off each other, breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure. Emma kissed Regina's ear and that made her melt, it made her entire core shutter, their breathing was in sink and overwhelming. Their love had finally been recognized, there was no turning back.

That was the thing about loving Emma, they had passion in everything they did, passion in their kisses, in their tongues, in their breathing, passion in their hearts.

They slowly made their way over to the beautifully made bed, wearing only their undergarments. Black lace panties covered Emma's core as Regina played with the rim. Emma lay back slowly as Regina sensuality climbed on top of her. Placing soft kisses up her thighs slowly and with amazing precision. Those kisses made Emma arch her back, giving Regina the impulse she needed to remove the panties that covered Emma's wet folds. Her hand reached up to caress Emma's stomach before landing her mouth on it to relish its taste. They took a second to look into each others eyes, making their love tangible and real before kissing each other passionately. Regina's hand massaged Emma's beautiful breasts, never removing her tongue from the inside of Emma's mouth. Their bodies danced in perfect unison clutching at each other as if without the other they would suffocate. Air passed between joined mouths, as hands grasped effortlessly at wet skin. Arched backs, caused delicate moans to escape raspy overwhelmed throats.

Regina slipped her hand in between Emma's thighs causing a loud moan to leave. Lips parted to allow air into their lungs. Regina lowered her head and placed a mouthful of Emma's breast into her mouth. It wasn't soft but it was perfect. She began to suck at Emma's perked breast as she rubbed subtle circles on her clit. Air became something to fight for, air became a privilege, and Emma was having trouble finding it. Regina locked her teeth around a small perked nipple releasing a small scream from the women underneath her. A smile grazed her lips, which Emma felt. Before Regina could continue, Emma flipped her over and sat marvelously over the brunette, reveling in the beauty beneath her. She lowered her head to meet red succulent lips, biting them in between every breath. Emma's hand traced every curve that Regina's body had to offer, until it found Regina's hot wet core. A smile parted their lips, as Emma inserted her middle finger inside of Regina's molten sex. She arched her back to allow Emma greater access, breathing became erratic as Regina bit her lip. Emma looked up using her free hand to move a strand of hair away from face.

" I love you Regina, I love you so much."

Regina didn't have time to answer as Emma inserted a second finger into her swollen center, moving slowly but with great precision. Emma's tongue traced perfect circles up and down Emma's stomach, causing moans to fill the entire room. She moved her fingers faster inside or Regina, periodically adding a 3rd finger to make sure Regina's pleasure rose. Regina's nails dug into Emma's back leaving perfect traces of their escapades. Marks that left memories of the night they forgot about their pain and regained their lives. Walls tightened around Emma's fingers and Regina's body began to tighten, she arched her back off the bed and held Emma as her eyes shuttered. Her core wrapped tight finding sweet release at the hand of the women above her, riding those digits until her fluids rushed out. Emma pulled back her fingers and placed them in her mouth, sucking on them and reveling in the taste she had for so long craved. She lowered her lips to meet Regina's while they both tried to catch their breath. Slowly her mouth made its way to Regina's slick pussy, and she tenderly slid her tongue inside. She sucked up the juices released by the women beneath her, licking her lips amazed by how good she bodies moved as one, as if they had made love for years, as if their bodies had been made to fit the others, pleasure like this had been unknown by these women, they both silently vowed to never forget this to never leave the other behind. They took their time, they had time, they made love. For the first time in their lives, they both made love.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes for hours, as she drifted to sleep. Regina rubbed soothing circles on her back helping her sleep. That is when she spoke, she spoke for the first time since she had asked Emma to stay.

"You are my weakness, You are my weakness because I love you."

Emma was asleep but somehow she heard them, those words spoken in a whsiper. She woke up to hear those words. She turned around and took the brunette into a tight embrace and that is how they slept, that night , and every night after that for 2 years.


End file.
